


Help Isn't Coming

by Chocolate3271



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: Dispatch this 98408. I need immediate medical rescue at my locationDispatch be advised I also have an injured civilian with meDispatch be advised. My civilian doesn't have much time leftA favor for Hen on a rainy day ends with Athena in the fight of her life.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks for the ride, Athena.” Dr. Karen Wilson says. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Athena says. “Hen is sorry she couldn’t come.” 

The rain pounded down on the black and white Ford Explorer. Field Sargent Athena Grant and Karen Wilson drove down CA 5. Karen had an appointment with a colleague to discuss the budget for their latest project. Her car was in the shop getting a new intake valve. The plan had been for Hen to take Karen but at the last moment she was called into work. As a favor, her best friend whose tour with the NYPD was ending agreed to give Karen a ride. 

“Hen’s working again.” Karen says. “She’s always working.” 

“I know the feeling.” Athena tells her. “It’s the same with Bobby but Bobby, Hen, they have really important jobs.” 

“I know that I just miss her.” Karen tells her. 

In a split second from the end of Karen's sentence a large truck cuts off the police car. Athena simultaneously slams the brake into the floor and turns the wheel to dive into the other lane. As much as tries to avoid it, she clips the truck on her passengers side which sends the car into an uncontrollable tailspun towards the guard rail. The last thing that Athena remembered was blinking lights and a scream from the seat next to her. 

\--911--

“Athena.” a cracked voice whispered. “You need to wake up.” 

A piercing pain ripped through Athena’s head as she tried to respond to the voice. She felt her head laying o something hard and curved. Cracking her yes open, the light was blinding. She quickly closes them again. 

“Athena.” The voice says again. “Keep trying.” 

Athena opens her eyes again, a little more this time. She tries to sit up but a horrible pain prevents her at first, a groan unconsciously escapes her. Her brain suddenly get flooded with memories of the truck, Karen and the guard rail. Using all the cop strength she had open lifts her head from it’s resting place on the steering wheel. She forces her eyes to open. Looking around she sees that the car was tucked under an overpass in some sort of construction zone. Her vision falls to Karen. Her heart drops. The car had come to a stop at the backend of a semi flatbed truck that had steel beams on it. One of the beams had gone through the windshield and was pressing into Karen’s chest. 

Athena immediately switched back into Sargent Grant mode and began accessing the situation. Her first observation was that her chest hurt like hell, her head hurt like hell, hell everything hurt like hell. Her second observation that something the steering wheel was pinning her legs. Looking over to Karen, she takes a through look at her injuries. She could see blood running down the side of Karen’s face. Her elbow appeared through her skin as her arm lay in unnatural position on top of the steel beam that was pressing into her chest. 

As a first reaction to the situation Athena reached for the radio mounted on her shoulder. To her dismay a surge of pain went through her as she tried to lift her arm. 

“Athena, stop moving.” Karen tells her sharply. 

“I need to radio for help.” Athena explains through gritted teeth as she tried again for her radio, this time getting a hand on it. “Central..” 

Athena didn’t even get the first word out of her mouth when she realized there was no feedback on the radio. 

“Damnit!” Athena hisses. 

“What?” Karen asks. 

“There’s no feedback on the radio.” Athena explains. “We can’t radio for help.” 

“Hen will find us.” Karen states. 

“Hem doesn’t even know we’re in trouble. How is Hen going to find us?” Athena exasperates as she pulls her phone off her belt only to find it shattered. “Do you have your phone?”

“I think I dropped it during the crash.” Karen answers. 

“Hen will find us.” Karen says again. 

“Stop saying that.” Athena tells her. “Hen doesn’t know we’re in trouble. We have no way to call for help.” 

“I’m not saying it for just you, Athena.” Karen says. 

Caught off guard, Athena stops for a moment. “What?” 

“I’m saying it for me too.” Karen explains. “I have to have faith Hen will find us because without it I have nothing.” 

“What do you mean?” Athena asks. 

“Hen goes out there every day and runs into dangerous situations. I have to live with the fact that one day someone might come knock on my door and tell me Hen isn’t coming home. I have faith that Hen will come back to me. I have to trust her that she will do everything she can to get home and that she will fight to her last breath to come out on the other side.” Karen explains as a tear drips down her bloodied face. “I know Hen will find us because she hasn't given up yet.” 

“Karen look at me.” Athena says. 

Karen looks at the sargent. 

“You’re right that Hen fights every day to come home to you.” Athena tells her. “Now it’s your turn. You fight your hardest to make it home to her. Can you do that?” 

Karen responds with a nod. 

The car was quiet as Athena thought about what to do. As much as tried to keep her mind at the task at hand. Her mind kept drifting to May, Harry, Micheal. 

“No, you can’t think about them right now.” Athena thinks to herself. “You need to survive this for them.” 

Looking around the car, Athena could feel a feeling of hopelessness sneak up on her. She couldn’t let that feeling win. She had to keep pushing. Her gaze falls to Karen’s cell phone that miracuously almost in reach. A small feeling of hope filled Athena. She just had to get to that phone. Using all her strength she makes her hand reach out and get her fingertips on the phone. 

“Come on.” Athena whispers as she pulls the phone closer to her. “Almost got it.” 

The feeling of hope was getting bigger as Athena got more of her hand on the phone. Her palm wraps around it as the rest of her body screamed in pain. She pulls the phone towards her. Help was almost within reach. Just as Athena almost had the phone to her, a painful spasm went through her arm causing the phone to fall out of sight. 

“No!” Athena screams. 

Her life began flashing in pictures. The academy, Micheal, Harry, May and...Bobby. 

Athens couldn’t stop the tears cascading down her face. The feeling of hopelessness had over taken her. It hurt so much to think of all the people she loved. She knew the outcome of things like this were bleak at best. She had just found her happiness again with Bobby. She was happier than she had been in a long time. Now it is over. 

“Sargent.” Karen says. “I know you’re scared. I am too but we have to keep our faith that help will come. I know it’s not easy being brave all of the time. I know you usually have to be brave enough for everyone but this time you don’t have to be. We’ll be brave together.” 

This was exactly what Athena needed to hear. If Karen could be this brave, she could too. 

“As of right now.” Athena says wiping away the tears. “You and I are partners. As partners we are going to help each other survive.” 

“Partners.” Karen echos. 

“Partners.” Athena echoes. 

—911—

Engine 118 was having a very busy day. The rain was creating chaos for the city of Los Angeles. There had been many calls leaving the 118 exhausted. 

“What a day.” Buck says as the engine backs into the garage. 

“I’ll say.” Chimney responds. 

The firefighters hopped out of the engine and began the usual procedure of restocking and refueling. As Bobby began the refueling process he noticed that Hen kept looking at her phone. 

“Everything okay, Hen?” He asks. 

“Have you heard from Thena today?” Hen asks. 

“No.” Bobby responds. “That’s not entirely unusual though. Is something wrong?” 

“Athena was giving Karen a ride to a meeting today.” Hen explains. “I haven’t heard from Karen in awhile and I’m kind of worried.” 

Hearing Hen’s words Bobby felt a ping of worry himself. He knew that more than likely Athena and Karen were fine but Hen had great instincts and that something could be terribly wrong. To be sure he gets his phone out and sends a quick text. 

Hey, call me when you get a chance. 

The bell ringing cut Bobby’s thoughts short. 

“Alright let’s go!” 

—911—

“How did you meet Hen?” The sudden question brought Athena out of her thoughts. 

“She had good instincts at a scene but an old school boss.” Athena explains. 

“How do you mean?” Karen asks. 

Athena recounts the tale of the mudslide during a heavy rain. She explains that a woman was pinned under the mud. Hen had gone against orders and used more water to loosen the mud enough to pull the woman out. 

“The woman still died in the end but Hen gave her daughter a few more precious moments with her mother.” Athena tells her. “Her Captain hated Hen too much to admit she had shown him up and did what he couldn’t do.” 

“The woman still died though.” Karen says. 

“She did but she died holding her daughter's hand and not in the mud.” Athena says. “I saw the look on Hen’s face. We spoke the same language. She needed an ally in that world. What about you?”

“What about me?” Karen asks. 

“How did you meet Hen?” Athena asks. 

“She pulled me out from under a 5000 dollar piece of equipment that fell on me.” Karen tells her. “I was so scared. Not of being stuck but what my boss was going to say.” 

Athena couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Hen held my hand and helped me stay calm and only worry about what I could control right then.” Karen tells her. “Her words were comforting but I was totally distracted by just how beautiful she was. After everything was all said and done. I just couldn’t get her out of my head. I went to the fire station to thank her and it took me at least twenty tries to get up the courage to go in. I sketch in my free time so I had drawn a portrait of her to thank her. I remember how nervous I felt when she came walking up to me.” 

Athena smiled as listen to Karen talk about Hen. 

“I was so flustered that I tripped over something and would have face planted but she caught me.” Karen says. “And the first thing that came out of my mouth was you have beautiful eyes.” 

Athens couldn’t help but giggle which made Karen giggle. Athena’s giggle quickly stopped when Karen’s giggling turned into gasping for air. The steel beam was pressing her chest and constricting her airway. 

“Slow breaths Karen.” Athena instructs. 

Karen tries to breathe slowly which seemed to help the weezing. 

“I can’t barely breathe.” Karen wheezes out. 

Athena helps her steady her breathing as best as she could. 

“Pray with me.” Karen gasps out. 

“Okay.” Athena says. “But let me do the talking. You just need to focus on breathing.” 

Taking a deep breath, Athena for the first time in too long started talking directly to the big guy. 

“Lord please hear me.” Athena begins. “I know it’s been too long since I’ve done this but please hear me out. We need your help. We need you to intervene. We both know you aren’t ready for us yet so please help us now. We still have so much life to live. Please don’t take us. Please give us some help.” 

The sound of the radio startled both of them. 

“Thank you lord.” Athena says out loud. “Dispatch this 98408. I need immediate medical rescue at my location.” 

“Copy 98408.” The radio crackled out. “What is your location?” 

Athena looks at Karen. 

“Do you know where we landed?” Athena asks Karen who just shakes her head. 

“Dispatch. I do not have a precise location. Can you narrow down on this location?” Athena asks. “I was on 5 when my vehicle was struck and I lost control. From the looks of it we are in a construction zone under the overpass. Be advised I also have an injured civilian with me.”

The voice on the dispatch sounded familiar to Athena. 

“Buckette.” Athena asks.”Is that you?” 

“Yes, Sargent. It’s Maddie.” The voice answers. “I’m going to get help to you as soon as I can.” 

Before Athena can rely more information to dispatch, Karen begins to gasp for breath. Blood spurts from her mouth. Her eyes shut as her head falls to the side 

“Dispatch be advised. My civilian doesn't have much time left.”


	2. Radio Silence

“All units be advised. Sargent is missing and in need of medical assistance. Badge number 98408.” 

The 118 was coming back from a traffic accident call when the radio crackled out Athena’s badge number. Bobby felt his heart drop when he heard those numbers and the words missing and in need of medical assistance in the same sentence. A quiet fell over the engine as the firefighters looked at each other. Bobby looks over to Hen whose color was draining from her face. 

“Are you okay, Hen?” Chimney asks. 

“Karen.” was the only thing Hen could get out. 

Bobby looked over at Buck who wordlessly turned on the siren. 

“98408.” The radio crackles. “Do you copy?” 

The air in the engine was still as they all prayed for an answer. As the seconds ticked by the anxiety in the engine was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hen closed her eyes, praying for an answer. 

“Dispatch.” Athena’s voice comes through the radio. 

Hen and Bobby exhale deeply. 

“Dispatch.” Athena says. “Can you put me through to the 118.” 

Bobby dove for the radio seconds after hearing Athena’s request. 

“118. Captain Nash here.” Bobby says into the radio. 

“Bobby.” Athena says. 

“I’m here.” Bobby reassures her. “We’re coming to find you.” 

“Is Henrietta there?” Athena asks. 

Hen takes the radio. “I’m here Thena.” 

“Hen, there is no good way to say this.” Athena tells her. “Karen’s in rough shape. She’s fighting as much as she can but it’s not looking good. I’m going to hand her the radio.” 

The engine was quiet for a moment before a small voice came over the engine. 

“Hen.” Karen’s quiet voice says. 

“I’m here baby.” Hen assures you. “I’m coming as fast as I can.” 

“I’m scared.” Karen tells her. 

“I know you baby and I am too. I’m right here with you and i’m going to come and get you.” Hen tells her wife. “You have the bravest police woman in the world there with you and she’ll take care of you until I get there.” 

“I love you.” Karen tells her. 

“I love you so much.” Hen tells her wife, tears running down her face. 

Chimney takes Hen’s hand. 

“Hen.” Athena’s voice came back over the radio. 

“Take care of her Thena.” Hen begs. “Please.”

—911—

“Take care of her Thena.” Hen begs. “Please.”

Athena looks over at Karen whose eyes had just slid shut. 

“I will.” Athena tells her. “I promise.” 

Putting the radio down, Athena takes Karen’s hand. 

“Come on partner.” Athena begs. “Stay with me.” 

The sound of sirens gets Athena’s attention. 

“You hear that?” Athena asks. “It’s help. I don’t know if they know where we are though.” 

She grabs the radio. 

“Dispatch.” Athena. “I hear sirens.” 

—-911—

Maddie Buckley was scared. She had had many haunting calls on the job. She had heard many people’s last moments. She had talked people through their panic but nothing compared to this. She was listening to a Sargent trying her hardest to stay alive. She knew this brave Sargent personally. She was the hardest working woman Maddie had ever known. Now she was dying. 

“Maddie.” Athena says. 

“I’m here Sargent.” Maddie says. 

“The walls are closing in.” Athena tells her as her breaths become shorter. 

“Hang on Athena. Keep hanging on.” Maddie tells her. “Help is coming.” 

Maddie could only listen as Athena’s breathing became uneven and short. Her heart broke a little more for each ragged breath Athena struggled to take. Josh stood over her shoulder, tears stinging his eyes. A tear drips down Maddie’s face. She looks up at Josh who nods. It was time. 

Josh walks over to May and takes her hand. He walks her over to Maddie’s desk. He has her sit beside Maddie. 

“Athena.” Maddie says. “I have May here.” 

Hearing her mother’s voice made May’s heart drop. She had known there was a cop in distress but hadn’t been told who it was. 

“Baby.” Athena said. 

“Mom.” May says tears running down her face. “You have to hang on.” 

“I’m trying baby.” Athena says. “But I’m hurting. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Mom.” May says her voice fresh with tears. 

“Baby, I’m so proud of you.” Athena tells her. “I’m so proud you want to help people. Please know that no matter what you do in this life, I’m so proud of you.” 

At this point May was crying so hard that she couldn’t make words. Josh helps her stand and walks her to the break room. 

Maddie listened as Athena’s breathing got shorter and shorter. Tears burned her eyes and ran down her face. She felt a cold hand reach into her chest and grab her heart as she listened to Athena stop breathing. The only sound echoing through the 911 dispatcher’s office was radio silence.


End file.
